Fish for Koi! Fishing Festival
Fish for Koi! Fishing Festival & VR FS★VR Prologue ~Coming in Full Speed to See You~ Orval: Demi! Demi!! Demi: Orval-sama! Good morning! Rochefort: (Pant... Wheeze...) O-Orval-sama... Dashing off in the morning at full speed is... a bit... strenuous... Orval: Wah, Roche! Are you okay? Do you need an amino drink!? Demi: ...Should we go rest over by the bench? Demi: Here, have some of these honey lemon preserves. Rochefort: Hah... Thank you very much. I truly apologize for subjecting you to such a shameful sight... Demi: It's nothing. But, is there some sort of emergency? What were you running for that got you so exhausted...? Rochefort: Oh, yes. Orval-sama had something to discuss with you, Commander. Orval: However, as a long holiday is soon upon us, the streets are rather crowded. In the middle of our travels, he hopped off the ox cart and began to run over instead. Demi: (A long holiday, huh. Now that he mentions it, I do remember seeing a lot of red letters lined up on the calendar...) In this country, this time of year is referred to as the "Great Week". "The weather stays nice around this time, so let's just take it easy and rest for a while..." seems to be the reason for the long holiday. Rochefort: There are many sightseeing locations in the area. Due to this, there tends to be road congestion during holidays. Rochefort: Well, one of the charms of traffic is being able to sit leisurely in an ox cart while you wait... Orval: I wanted to come invite you as soon as I could, Demi, I couldn't wait. Orval: The driver said we had 10km left until our destination, so I thought I'd just go ahead and run the rest of the way! Rochefort: Although I was accompanying him... I deeply apologize for making a blunder and collapsing... Demi: Oh, no... Running full tilt for 10km would be pretty rough... It would usually be difficult to be able to run that much at all, unless you trained for it. But Orval-sama didn't even break a sweat. Demi: (He's really powerful in battle too... Orval-sama has some pretty fearsome potential...) Orval: Hm? What's up, Demi? Demi: Huh!? It's nothing! Anyway, you had something you wanted to talk about? Orval: That's right! Hey, let's participate in the Boy's Day festival together! To be continued. FS★VR Ch. 1 ~Sneak Peek! Nearby GW~ Orval: Did you know? It's almost time for the Boy's Day seasonal festival! It's held at the river. Demi: A Boy's Day festival at the river? Orval: Yeah! The koi climb up the waterfall around this time of year. Orval: Normally, the male koi live downstream, and the female koi live separately upstream. Orval: The male koi aim to climb upstream only during breeding season. Orval: If you make a wish upon the jumping koi, they say you'll grow taller, stronger, and healthier. Orval: I've prayed to them every year since I was little. Demi: If even Orval-sama prays to them, there definitely seems to be a benefit to it. Like gaining the stamina to sprint full speed for 10km like it's nothing... After seeing that happen before my eyes just a moment ago, I'll believe anything. Demi: I'd like to see it too! Please let me come to the festival with you. Orval: Yay, I'm glad! Thanks Demi! Orval: And you know? After everyone watches the koi climb the waterfall, we all have fun fishing together! Demi: You fish up the koi you just prayed to!? Orval: Nope. We fish for other kinds of fish. Although, koi do get caught up in it sometimes too. Orval: Once the koi leave the downstream area, other types of fish flourish. Orval: Even fish that normally hide in nooks and crannies and are hard to catch can be fished out easily this time of year. Rochefort: Living in the shade, in fear of the koi, coming out when the koi leave, just to get hunted... Rochefort: Thus is the sad fate of a fish. Demi: Saying it like that is oddly depressing... Orval: He says that, but Roche is great at fishing! Rochefort: I'm just good at masking my presence, is all. Rochefort: Fishing is also a game of silence and solitude. You can sleep, you can space out. It's a nice pasttime. Demi: It would be nice to bask in the sun this time of year too. ...As if. In the meantime, while we were chatting peacefully... Hite: Dhe... Hehe, pfhe. At last, at last...! It's complete... Leviathan: Dweeeehhhhh!! At the same time, various other cogs began to turn. To be continued. FS★VR Ch. 2 ~The Hite Family Situation~ Hite: Dhe... Hehe, pfhe. At last, at last...! It's complete... Baltika: MASTER YOU'RE BEING GROSS LMAO Hite: You, who do you think I've been working so hard and staying up all these nights for? I'm not gonna let you use it. Hite: Even without that, you lost an important projector of mine on a recent expedition too... Hite: I made this as a replacement. Reflect on your actions, will you? Baltika: SRY Miller: Oh... I've seen this in a book before. This is a tool used for diving in the ocean. Miller: Hite-sama, are you going to take us to the ocean? Hite: ....Ah, no, Miller. These aren't diving goggles... Baltika: SO SAD, SO PITIFUL, GETTING HIS HOPES UP LIKE THAT Baltika: MILLER. MASTER IS A SHUT-IN WITH POOR COMMUNICATION SKILLS. HE SEES NO BENEFIT IN GOING TO THE OCEAN. Miller: So, we can't go to look at the little crabs... Hite: No! You can go! You can go, Miller! N-not in reality, but, it's realistic! Baltika: ANOMALY DETECTED IN MASTER'S BRAIN WAVES Hite: Oh shut up! Just be quiet and listen to me. Hite: This is a VR headset. It's a piece of equipment that can allow you to experience a virtual world. Hite: By putting this on and falling asleep the wearer's neural signals are directed to a shared consciousness which is then used to connect to a virtual reality meeting place with several other participants to an exceedingly realistic but nonetheless unreal world as your prefrontal cortex is Miller: If I wear this, I can go to a "virtual" ocean? Hite: ........... Hite: Rather than explain it, do you want to try it out? Hite: Hmm... First off, let's see... Hite: Baltika. Give me the data input from last week on the topography and climate of the southern island. Baltika: AYE SIR To be continued. FS★VR Ch. 3 ~Blue Thunder's Situation~ To be added. FS★VR Ch. 4 ~Elpida Castle's Situation~ To be added. FS★VR Ch. 5 ~GW is a Fairly Busy Week~ To be added. FS★VR Ch. 6 ~Thump! Countermeasure Task Force is Full of Guests~ To be added. FS★VR Ch. 7 ~Demons Want to Have Fun Too~ To be added. FS★VR Ch. 8 ~Dad is Serious!~ To be added. FS★VR Ch. 9 ~Son Returns the Favor~ To be added. FS★VR Ch. 10 ~Secret Koi Studies~ To be added. FS★VR Ch. 11 ~Fishing Festival!~ To be added. FS★VR Epilogue ~This Kind of VR, For Example~ To be added. Category:Event Stories